


To Have and to Hold

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Leather, Leather gloves, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek looked beautiful underneath him. Beautiful and wrecked and open and trusting and Stiles once more could hardly believe that Derek let him do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I had this scene sitting in my folder for months, originally intended for a longer story I'm working on. But then I decided I could also post it separately, as a little PWP but with feelings. It's unbeta'd, so please bear with me. Hope you enjoy.

It had taken them months in their relationship, building trust and getting comfortable around each other, slowly establishing this new thing between them into something solid. Something both of them are not willing to give up on.

 

Stiles was pulled out of his musings and back into the moment when Derek made a tiny whimpering sound in the back of his throat, hips bucking against Stiles’ minutely as he tried to get him to continue. Derek looked beautiful underneath him. Beautiful and wrecked and open and trusting and Stiles once more could hardly believe that Derek let him do this. Let Stiles have this and let himself have this.

 

Stiles stretched upwards slowly, letting his leather gloved hands slide up Derek’s body inch for torturous inch. He touched the ridges of Derek’s abs, watching the muscles jump before lazily making his way up and raking his fingers through Derek’s chest hair.

 

“I’m so glad you finally stopped waxing. I love this,” Stiles murmured before thumbing Derek’s nipples, enjoying the catch of the leather seams as Derek hissed and arched into his touch. Stiles buried his face in Derek’s neck for a moment, breathing him in and his stomach made a little swooping thing, when Derek tilted his head a bit, giving him better access. Stiles licked across Derek’s pulse point once, twice and then just pressed his tongue there, relishing in the fluttering of Derek’s heartbeat beneath hot skin. He pressed a close mouthed kiss there and leaned back again to continue his journey up Derek’s body.

 

The cuffs were leather. Broad soft leather strips the both of them had liked the look and feel of, with a thin silver metal chain, which was currently attached to the bed’s head board. They both knew that if Derek really wanted to get his hands free, he could easily do so, but it once again made Stiles’ breath catch in his throat when he saw Derek lying still, arms strained upwards and wrists cuffed tightly but without cutting into the skin. Stiles skimmed over Derek’s forearms and let his fingers dig under the leather band slightly.

 

“You okay there?” he asked and Derek blinked at him for a moment before nodding. Stiles knew that Derek wasn’t a big talker anyway, but whenever he managed to get him beyond the capability of speech, Stiles couldn’t help but feel a little proud of himself. “Good”, he answered and leaned down to capture Derek’s mouth with his own.

 

The kiss started out slow, unhurried, when Stiles pushed his tongue between Derek’s readily opening lips, but grew steadily more heated with tongues curling around each other softly until Stiles couldn’t resist to bite at the plush redness of Derek’s bottom lip. Derek moaned quietly at that, his hips rolling against Stiles’ own with more and more urgency and Stiles stared at him in awe, wondering how he managed to get Derek so riled up with just a little kissing. It probably wasn’t the kiss only though, but the whole situation. He lifted himself up a little, ridding Derek of the contact between their lower bodies and Derek _whined_. Stiles smiled softly at him and carefully pressed one of his leather clad hands against Derek’s throat.

 

“Shhhht. I got you,” he whispered, thumb scraping against Derek’s stubble soothingly until Derek seemed a little less desperate but no less turned on. Only then did Stiles lower himself between Derek’s legs again, smoothing his hands down Derek’s chest, rubbing deliberate circles around his nipples and through the hair of Derek’s treasure trail.

He looked up at Derek from underneath his lashes, feeling a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips when he sneaked a finger into the waistband of Derek’s black boxer briefs and out again, making him exhale sharply.

 

Sitting back, Stiles lifted both of Derek’s legs, rubbing the leather of the gloves over his thighs before spreading them further. Derek was hard and leaking against the cotton of his underwear already and it made Stiles’ cock twitch in return.

 

“How do you want to come?” he asked when he finally got Derek out of his boxer briefs.

 

“Just.“ Derek took a deep breath. “Just your hands. With the gloves,” he answered and Stiles almost came right then and there at the breathy sound of Derek’s voice being so utterly, beautifully wrecked.

 

Stiles let his fingers skim up Derek’s sides and over his stomach again, but then Derek whispered, a softly spoken “Please” and Stiles simply couldn’t anymore. He finally wrapped a hand around Derek’s cock, feeling the heat of it even through the leather glove, and started stroking up and down slowly. Stiles could feel Derek getting impatient, could make out the miniscule rolls of his hips urging Stiles on and as much as he loved to tease Derek, Stiles knew very well how it felt to lie underneath another body, desperate to come. So he quickened his pacing, twisting his wrist a little on the upstroke as he knew Derek liked. Stiles flicked his thumb over the head, making Derek gasp, but he had an even better idea in mind. Wrapping his other hand firmly around the base, Stiles pressed the flat of his palm against the tip of Derek’s cock, rubbing through the precome gathering there in slow, deliberate circles.

 

“Holy shit.” Derek groaned and with a final caress of Stiles’ fingers he came breathing harshly, hot white streaks of come painting his belly.

 

Stiles watched in fascination while stroking Derek through his orgasm until his own need got too big. Straddling Derek and pressing his left hand to Derek’s shoulder for leverage, Stiles started jerking himself off, fucking into his own fist and against Derek’s belly. He knew it wouldn’t take long either way, but it was Derek’s voice sending him over the edge eventually.

 

“Fuck Stiles. Come on me.”

 

And Stiles did. Making the most embarrassing noise in the history of ever and not caring one bit, Stiles came shooting all over Derek’s stomach and his softening cock, combining their come on his skin.

 

“Fuck, so hot,” he murmured against Derek’s neck when Stiles tried to learn how to breathe again, legs still trembling from exhaustion. Derek just hummed contentedly into his ear, wrapping his now freed arms around Stiles and arranging their limbs to his liking.

 

“Next round you’ll be wearing the cuffs.”

 

Stiles had no objections whatsoever and let himself drift off to sleep.

FIN.


End file.
